Book Club
by SilverTurtle
Summary: I couldn't resist. It was begging to be written. You know it was. Oneshot. Jennifer's thoughts during the Book Club fiasco.


A/N: I seem to be in a rather festive mood today as this is my second post and I think it's kind of funny. This is a one shot and I think it turned out pretty well. But I'll let you all be the judges of that.

Disclaimer: I'm just happy they've finally started this season. I obviously don't own it, if I did than there would have been a shorter break and there would be more Mozie going on. As it stands I think it's fairly apparent that I don't own a damn thing related to the show, much as I wish they'd put out a DVD of the seasons. Ah well, a girl can dream. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to start a book club, about books, because I love books and I love reading. But stupid Missy and her dopey gaggle of girls only want to gossip. And then there's Cookie trying to sneak in to meet girls. Ugh! It's all driving me crazy!

This has to stop. Book club is supposed to be about books. Classics like Jane Eyre should be respected; even The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants should be respected. They shouldn't squander their time in book club talking about all the gossip they can just as easily talk about after the forty five minutes we have to talk about books. I wish they'd just grow brains!

So help me if Cookie doesn't quit trying to sneak in here I'm going to have to break something, most likely his cyborg butt. Did he really think he'd get away with pulling that dress up in girl's clothes and I wouldn't notice it was him under there? I think he did expect to get away with it. That's just insulting to my intelligence.

They're all still gossiping. Jabber, jabber, jabber all about the same inane drivel they jabber about the rest of the day. Don't they ever get tired of talking about the same old things? Who cares who broke up with whom for whatever reason? I sure don't! It's ridiculous; they're wasting so much time with this.

And Cookie's back with the same old dress up trick, does he think I'll fall for it. Well, I won't have any of that! As I'm pulling on the hair to try and get it to come off it strikes me that this really is a new person. Not Cookie. Crap. I'm in trouble now. To make matters worse Cookie comes crawling out from under that desk as the woman runs screaming down the halls.

Now Missy is giving me flack about not letting Cookie join and I can't take it anymore. "Don't you get it? BOOK CLUB IS JUST A WAY TO MEET GIRLS!" That stuns them for only a moment before they all gang up on me and kick me out of the club that I started. Great.

Fate wants to rub it in a little harder as I'm tossed into the hall and find Suzie standing there with an amused smile on her face. "Book club is just a way to meet girls huh?" She's chuckling behind her hands as I think about how that must have sounded to her on the other side of the door and try to defend myself "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Composing herself briefly she says "Some things you really shouldn't shout Jennifer. But maybe I should join this book club of yours…see who I can meet." She promptly lapses into giggles and I can't help myself.

"Don't you dare think it." I mock glare at her trying to keep my own chuckles in. I approach her and she just watches until I'm right in front of her, staring down into her eyes.

She smiles "I wasn't thinking it. I've already got the only girl I could want." With that she leans up and plants a firm kiss on my lips before taking my hand and leading me down the halls.

"So, maybe we should start a real book club and refuse Missy entrance. Then you might get to talk about that Jane Eyre you seem so fond of. Should I be jealous? I mean, she is another woman" She's looking at me out of the corner of her eye and I can see that it's glittering with amusement.

I laugh and respond "She's also a fictional character who marries a blind man who is missing a hand. Besides why should I be looking to fiction for a partner when I've got a perfectly good real one right here?" I squeeze her hand to emphasize the point before stooping a little to kiss her cheek.

A grin splits her face and she says "Come on. Let's go talk to iTeacher about getting you a real book club, one that I'll make sure to fill with boys so I don't have any competition."

"Whatever you say Suzie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I saw that episode and I had to do something for it. It was practically begging to be made into a one shot! How many times are you going to hear lead female characters shouting "BOOK CLUB IS JUST A WAY TO MEET GIRLS!" It was the perfect line. Anyway, leave your thoughts.

FYI: I don't own the rights to Jane Eyre or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, though I do own a copy of each book. Haven't read the traveling pants though, and Jane Eyre was for a class and I had to write a paper on that same blind, handless man she eventually marries, stupid Rochester.


End file.
